halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. The Captain Nice to see someone actually read my posts. xD Yes, I would like to do that, just didn't know how to make that work. Thanks alot. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 20:42, 23 January 2007 (UTC) intralinks? I'm not quite sure how to do that, and Ifear that if I fool 'round w/ too much coding, I'llbust up the site. I'll see, though. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 23:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :maybe if you go under "PREFERNECES", "MISCELLANEOUS", and check off "Disable page caching"...Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::dunno...I think it's an intrinsic HTML thing, b/c on every website, Wiki or non-Wiki, I visit, my comp does it by default...and I'm not an HTML whiz. not sure, bro. Sorry! =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:55, 25 January 2007 (UTC) FTL drives Woops. I should have put Shaw-Fujikawa down, but I must have messed it up with Cherenkov radiation. I was reading GoO recently, and was at that part... I'll fix it. Thanks for the heads-up! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:18, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Battle of Limen Thanks you, very much. And thanks for leaving out the ending. A third party wins the battle, just to let you know. Thanks for showing interest. Darth mavoc background I'll get to work when I get back from school, kk? =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 12:40, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :I think that I like the black: it's kinda sci-fi, but I'll ask Hbad, theother admin, and if he/she concurs, I'll change it for ya, kk? Thanks! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 23:10, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Help Thanks for your help. It's alittle overwhelming getting everything set up again, but it will be fine in two to three days! Thanks again! [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] [BattleNet] 02:05, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :And one last time, Thanks! --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] [BattleNet] 02:31, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Wow. Thanks a million. That would have taken a day or three, but we got that done in 30mins. Thanks! --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] [BattleNet] 02:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Images I tried uploading them but for some reason it wouldn't let me. Ares.117 22:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) OOOOOHHHHHH I tried to upload them directly. I'll try it and if I have a problem i'll tell you. P.S. I posted my bio and such on the Offsite RP Ares.117 22:19, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Yup. Still having problems ... maybe it doesn't like me ? Ares.117 22:23, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks for getting the images on. Ares.117 22:48, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Linking to Halopedia Yes putting w:c:Halo:Pillar of Autumn would link to Halopedia's article on the Pillar of Autumn. Kwas 'Pudmee I was originally going to make him an elite but at the last minute I changed it to a brute I then forgot to change the name. He was meant to be a Covenant Loyalist so that is why I had to change him into a brute. Everything is taken care of now. Spartan G-23 Lutwaffe Yes I got it from the name of the German WW2 air force-Spartan G-23 thx Spartan G-23 RE:Rising Spirit What do you mean? Should I change what it says?--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 23:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Well I changed it to make it sound a little better, and it is more of a virus now.--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 01:31, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Question How do you make a Category:(User Name)? Also, nothing that you've posted on this page appears...I can see people responding to you, but I can't actually see your edits. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:34, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Ah. Now I get it. I'm smart. Not. Anyway, thanks for your help with the category thing. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:28, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Battle I'd post it here myself, but i think you understand why I'm so busy right now. I've posted some of my story line of the Battle of Eridanus II (< bad spelling, don't have time to look up correct), go to my page on Halopedia and then look for links to my lance. There's a plot summary there, i didn't include any times, that way it's easier for you. Once again, I'm sorry it's taking so long. The rest of the battle will come soon, promise. :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 16:08, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Whoops I keep forgetting that... I'll make it after the First Battle of Earth then. Thanks for telling me. :Pucca Much Better Thx. Pucca